


Why Are You Smiling?

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, Agents of SHIELD, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: When Jemma is involved Fitz can't help but smile.





	Why Are You Smiling?

Fitz walked out of the airport doors and began to scan the parking lot for his mum’s car. He soon saw her waving her arm wildly at him through the window. He waved back and the trotted over to the car.

His mother opened the car door and opened her arms wide.

“Oh honey, I’ve missed you so much! I’m so glad you decided to come home for Christmas.”

Fitz wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. “Hey mum,” he said releasing her. He then moved to the trunk to toss his bag inside. Once that was done he hopped to the passenger’s seat.

“Feel good about your exams?” His mother asked him sliding into the car as well. “You didn’t seem too nervous when I called last.”

“Yeah, I think they went well. They were just long, but nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“Wonderful!”

Fitz wasn’t paying attention when his mum asked another questions. Instead, he starred down at his phone composing a text message to Jemma. She had asked him to text her when he landed in Scotland. Once he finished he set the phone in his lap and smiled when it vibrated a few seconds later. Jemma was always so quick to reply.

“Why are you smiling?”

Fitz looked up from the phone and over at his mother. “Huh?”

“What’s that smile for? I haven’t seen that kind of smile in a long time.”

Fitz shrugged. “It’s just my friend Jemma. The girl I told you about. I was just texting her to let her know I was safe.”

“Well I have yet to met her, but I already like her. Anyone who can make you smile like that can consider themselves part of the family.”

“Haha, I’ll let her know.”

* * *

 

Fitz softly touched the spot where Jemma’s lips had touched his cheek. She had kissed him… Why had she kissed him? She was just grateful, Fitz supposed. After all hadn’t she called him a hero? He had been there for her, and she was just saying thank you. But of all the things, why a kiss? Usually, if she thanked him for anything it was just a hug or something.

“Why are you smiling?”

Fitz jumped and looked up to see Skye leaning against the side of the entrance to his bunk. He had been smiling? “Uh, just glad Jemma’s safe and sound. I don’t know what I would have done if…”

Skye gave him an odd grin. It seemed like she was telling him she knew something he didn’t. Fitz didn’t like it one bit. “Alright then, goodnight Fitz.”

Fitz watched as Skye giggled very slightly and turned to walk into her own bunk. His brows furrowed as he considered her questions. It was just because he was happy Jemma was safe. Yes, that was it.

* * *

 

Fitz didn’t see when Mack entered the hotel room. He was too busy grabbing hold of the ends of his white, buttoned shirt and tucking it back into his pants.

“Why are you smiling?” Mack asked giving Fitz a little smirk.

“Well the mission was not the best, but we’re all safe. That’s something to be happ about.” Fitz realized now that it looked at that he was half dressed and was putting back on the clothes he had worn on the mission. But Mack was his friend he could tell him anything. However, it felt a bit too soon to explain what… Well what had just happened between him and Jemma.

“Right,” Mack said drawing out the word and placing extra emphasis on each syllable. “Well all the equipment is unloaded. So we’re ready to take off whenever you two are ready.”

“Alright. She’s just changing clothes in the bathroom. Said those pants weren’t the most comfortable.”

Mack nodded and then made his way back out into the hallway. But before Fitz could return to getting his clothes back on, Mack’s head peeked around the corner. “Oh and by the way.” Mack winked at him. “I’m happy for you Turbo.”

* * *

 

“Why are you smiling?”

Fitz hardly heard Jemma’s questions. He was too busy taking in her loveliness from across the couch. The sun that was coming through the open window of their apartment made her hair shimmer.

The two were sitting at opposite ends of the couch, with their legs entangled. They both had books in hand. They had decided today they would relax before tonight when they had to go to an event where they were being honored for their work at Shield.

He shrugged still holding the book he had been reading. “Just admiring my beautiful wife.”

“Is that so?” Jemma asked raising one eyebrow.

“I guess I was just thinking about all the fun we could have after dinner tonight in our bedroom.”

Jemma’s face turned bright red. She then turned her head back to her book before speaking again. “But why wait until then? Why not have some fun right now?”

“Well that may be the best thing I’ve heard all day.”

Now it was Jemma’s turn to smile. It was a big smile that made Fitz warm from his head down to his toes.

“Why are you smiling?” He asked her putting down his book and beginning to crawl over her.

“Oh, I just love you so much,” she giggled dropping her book onto the floor.

“That’s good to hear, because I love you too.”


End file.
